The present invention relates to chip packaging and, more specifically, to tamper-resistant packages for chips and methods of using such packages to provide tamper resistance.
Chip packaging plays a role in product protection and chip security. For instance, the chip package may protect the enclosed chip against damage. With regard to chip security, tamper prevention techniques may be applied to prevent surreptitious access by an attacker to the chip and to deter reverse engineering.
Chip packages that feature improved tamper resistance and methods of using such chip packages are needed.